The Sixth Alternamorph
by MammonDaughter
Summary: My name is Alison Coven. The Yeerks are after me. I'd found a blue box, an alien device that can give anyone who touches it the ability to become, morph, into another living being. If the Yeerks find me, they find the Morphing Cube. All I have to do is fight this war and hope that my story gets to you, 'cause someone else will have to take over if we don't survive.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! For a while now I have had this story floating around in my head. This is my second try at it and this time I'll going to finnish it. Thank you my beta reader bowow0708. He is my Animporphs expert since I only own two books. Constructive criticism is most welcome.

* * *

My name is Alison Coven. I am a 14 year old girl who has had her life turned upside down. You wouldn't believe what has happened to me in the last few weeks. Earth is being invaded by these slugs called Yeerks. They don't sound dangerous, do they? Well, the thing is that they can kind of take over your brain and make you their slave. What? I'm crazy and should go to a mental hospital? I wish I could, that might mean I can walk around as myself without fear. The Yeerks are after me. They've already taken my family from me and I can't let them take me too, not after what I've learnt. I've found a blue box, an alien device that can give anyone who touches it the ability to become, morph, into another living being. They could become a lion, bear, snack, cat, possum, any animal, even humans. If the Yeerks find me, they find the Morphing Cube and the others I'm fighting this gorilla war with. All I have to do is fight this war and hope that my story gets to you, 'cause someone else will have to take over if we don't survive.

This is how it all began…

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

I hit my alarm clock hard, stopping the horrible noise. Although it was seven in the morning my body was telling me it was six. That's what you get when you move to the other side of the country. I leaned back into my pillow and cursed my body clock not being used to the time change. After about a minute I finally got up and looked outside the window of my new room. The house was a two story just like our last and painted light blue. The backyard was a little bigger than the normal suburbia sized yard, a pool near the house and the rest was grass surrounded by a wall of plants. At the end of the yard was a swing set that was there when we moved in a week ago.

It was a nice house really, but after all the nice houses I've lived in, I feel all nice out. I heard a meow from behind and looked to see my cat, Megadeth, stretching himself awake at the end of my bed. A smile came to my face as I walked over and picked him up. When I first found this kitty four years ago he was small and hungry, probably abandoned by his mother. I brought him in and put him in a cardboard box lined with newspapers and magazines. He then ripped into a magazine with a passion that would put Freddy Kruger to shame. On the cover of that sad magazine was something to do with something called Megadeth. That's how he got his name, and also the fact that he tears into anyone but me who dares pick him up.

My other pet was a cobra, Spawn. I got him two years ago. My dad is a government agent who works for National Security, a spy basically. He goes overseas a lot and one time when he came back he brought back Spawn. He was a beautiful snake that was mostly black but had cream/gold face and some on his belly. He, unlike Megadeth, could never be called a friend; he was a snake after all. It was my little sister, Lexie, who named him Spawn. Apparently he looked like the comic book character, who am I to question the mind of a four year old?

With Megadeth in my arms I walked downstairs to have breakfast. Dad had already gone to work, all I picked up was it had something to do with a resort and important people, so it was just mum getting Lexie ready.

"ALLY!" Lexie yelled as she ran over to me for a hug. Today was her sixth birthday.

"Happy birthday!" I said as I put Megadeth down and hugged her back.

"Look what mum got me for my birthday!" She yelled as she moved away from me and turned on the spot. She was wearing a dark new pink dress that I helped pick for her. The dress had sleaves that stopped halfway down her upper arms. The chest and back was decorated with flowers that grew up from the bottom of the skirt. The bottom of the skirt was decorated in green grass making it look like Lexie was wearing a garden, only with a pink sky. Together with her dark blond hair she got from dad in piggy tails that reached her waist, she really looked pretty.

"You look beautiful," I said before hearing my cat meow for me to feed him.

"I'll feed him Alison," Mum said as she went to the kitchen. "You get yourself ready for school."

"Do I have to go to school today?" Lexie asked Mum as she followed her.

"Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you get to miss school, little one."

"Do I have to go?" I asked her as I poured myself a bowl of cereal.

Mum opened a can of cat food and put it in the bowl. Megadeth greedily hoed into it.

"What's the matter Ally? Talk to me." She said as she come over and sat next to me as I poured the milk.

I put the milk back into the fridge before answering, "It's the same every time we move. New school, new kids, same damn problems and nothing changes. Why can't I be home schooled? Why do you keep making me go to these schools yet pull me out just as I start to make friends? It's not fair mum. I'm 14 and I want friends." I finished the last sentence quietly.

Mum gave me a knowing smile, "I know it's hard, you've been very understanding when it comes to us moving. I want you to be in school with other kids your age. Every time we move I do hope to that it'll be the last time. Alison, please keep trying to make friends. Promise me that you'll at least try to make friends. You never know when you're going to need them."

I looked into her eyes; I look so much like her. Green eyes, light brown hair, similar facial structure. The only thing I have of my dad was his strong build and height. As it is I'm already tall compared to her.

I smiled, "OK, I'll try, but no promises."

*Morphing Time*

The deputy principal, Mr Chapman, guided me through the halls of school. The halls were quiet as we walked to my home class. There were only a few stragglers who were late, the rest were sitting at desks in their class rooms. I could hear the teachers calling out the names of the students in the classes.

"So Alison," Mr Chapman started. "I would appreciate it that in this school you do not start any fights. This is a proud school and we do not tolerate school yard brawls."

"You are wrong sir, I never started any fights and I will not do so here. Though if other's start I will gladly finish."

"Yes, about that. We also don't want any students going to hospital because of broken arms."

"It was his fault that it was dislocated. I told him the grip I had on him would hurt more if he struggled."

"Miss Coven," Mr Chapman suddenly stopped and faced me. "We also don't want students that talk back to their teachers."

I smiled, "I'm not going to be here long, Mr Chapman. In a few months I will be gone and we'll never see each other again. Now that we know what to expect from each other I do believe that I have a class to get too?"

Mr Chapman stood there for a moment before speaking, "Perhaps you are right, Alison." He then started walking again as he continued talking. "Have you heard of the Sharing? There're a group that helps troubled teens with their problems. I help run the local group. We have a beach party on Saturday to help invite new members into the group. If you're interested in making new friends then you should come."

I thought back to what my Mum said about trying to make friends. Pretending to try would get her off my back. "I'm not really here to make friends, but I will like to go and try it."

Mr Chapman smiled, "Good to hear it, Alison. Come to my office later today and I'll give you all the information you need. And with that I believe we are at you class."

Mr Chapman came up to a class room door and opened it. Inside a class was already settled and the teacher was marking the roll. The male teacher looked up from the desk and smiled at us.

"This must be the new student?" He asked as before calling out the last few names then closing the roll.

"Yes she is," Mr Chapman answered. "This is Alison Coven; she comes from the other side of the country. Alison, this is Mr Hartwell, he will be your science teacher."

"Hello," I greeted politely before turning to the vice principle. "Thanks for bringing me to class Mr Chapman."

"No worries, Alison. Just come by later so I can give that information." With that he left, closing the door behind him.

"Well Alison, do you know where everything is yet?" Mr Hartwell asked politely.

"No but I'll learn soon enough," I answered, hoping that he doesn't ask some suck-up to show me around.

"Well, we'll have to have someone show you around," He said, it took a bit for me not to cringe. Some boy shot his hand up straight away. The boy was about average height with short brown-black hair and skin on the darker side.

"I'll show her around," He said with a smile.

"Marco thanks for volunteering," Hartwell said as he gestured for me to sit with him.

I moved through the room and sat next to the boy.

"Hi, I'm Marco," He greeting with a smile and a hand shake.

"Ally," I said, not looking at him or taking his hand.

Putting his hand down he asked, "Where you're from?"

"Other side of the country," I answered as I grabbed out my things.

"So, you weren't content on crossing the road, you had to cross the country?"

"Something like that."

The rest of the lesson went with Marco making joke after joke that only I could hear. The only thing was I thought they were funny and all of my focus was on not laughing at them. When the bell for the next class rang I quickly packed my things and left before he could follow me. However he was also in my math class and sat next to me there too, making more jokes. I had the feeling that I was going to struggle in this school with this guy around.

*Morphing Time*

In the lunch room, I found the furthest table from the main body of kids and sat down to eat. The food was alright, I've tasted worst. Looking around the lunch room I saw the typical crowds; the jocks at one table, the girly girls at another. I know from the many schools I've been too that I'll never get into those groups. I'm never around long enough to make it worthwhile and frankly, I don't really care about being in one. That's the thing about moving schools every six months since you were eight; you learn not to get attached. I've tried keeping long range friendships before and in the end neither of us cared enough to keep it going. I can't make friends to save my life.

I pushed my food away from me, put one arm on the table and rest my head on it, trying to block out the world.

"Really, you don't have to bow," A voice said to the side of me. I looked up and it was Marco standing there. "A simple 'Lord Marco' will do," he finished.

"Very funny," I said sarcastically, trying not to laugh at how lame but funny his joke was.

He sat on the other side of the table and smiled, "I came to ask if you wanted to join us. You look like you could use a friend."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, I did volunteer to show you around, even though you did ditch me as soon as you could. I'm OK if you want to be left alone, just say the word. It's just me and my friend Jake over there at the moment. But if that's too much boy power for you I could ask over Jake's cousin, Rachel, and her friend Cassie to join us."

A small smile showed on my face, "Sure, I'll join then."

Marco smile grew wider as he grabbed my lunch tray and showed me to where he and his friend were sitting. Marco's friend, Jake, was slightly shorter than me. He had light brown hair a little longer than Marco's that was slightly darker than mine and plain carnation skin. I sat opposite him at the table and Marco sat next to me on my right.

"You're Alison, right? I'm Jake," Jake greeted with a friendly smile. "Marco says you just came today."

"Yeah, I'm a newbie and you can just call me Ally, no need to be formal or anything," I said, returning his smile.

"So Ally, what did Chapman want with you this morning?" Marco asked.

"He talked to me about this group he help runs called the Sharing. He said there was a beach party on Saturday and if I was interested to talk to him for details. So, what do you know about this group, any good?"

The two boys looked at each other, "No, not really." Marco answered.

"My older brother, Tom, is a member," Jake continued. "Don't tell him I told you, but the group is not all its crack up to be."

"Yeah, it's really not worth joining," Marco finished. It was strange; by the way they were looking at each other it almost seemed like they knew something about the Sharing that they weren't going to tell me. I really wanted to ask, but decided against it.

"Well if they're that bad then you two know any good arcades or skate sites. A girl has got to have some fun."

"Arcades?" Marco asked excitedly, "What games do you like to play?"

"Shooters mostly, I also like the car racing ones."

"There is a good arcade at the mall," Jake said.

"We can go sometime," Marco suggested. "We can also help you get to know the town?"

"Definitely," I answered with glee. "Maybe tomorrow after school?" I suggested.

"If we can we will," Marco said with a smile.

OK then, maybe one friend won't be too hard.


	2. Chapter 2

bowow0708 you are my hero and a bloodly awsome beta reader. Sorry for the very long wait for this chapter a lot has happened. I had heaps of school work to manage and the small fact that I turned 18, so yeah I've been having fun. Also, who do you think would win, Bat Man or Iron Man. I think Iron Man cause lets face it, he is much more sexier then Bat Man. Anyway, enjoy the story.

* * *

I rode my bike home, passing a mall that was nothing special really. It looked like every other mall that I've been to before; it was probably the one Marco and Jake were talking about that had the arcade. While the mall was nothing out of the ordinary, the construction site next to it on the other hand was beyond tempting. The jumps I could make on my mountain bike would be epic. Tomorrow, I promised myself; I'll check it out tomorrow, but now, I needed to get home. 20 minutes later I rode up our driveway and smiled, dad's car was there.

I took my bike around the back, parked my bike, and then went inside. Lexie was sitting in the living room with mum, facing away from me on the couch. They were both looking down at her hands.

"Hey you two," I greeted them. Lexie's face shot around to me.

"Ally, come here!" She called excitedly. I walked around the couch and sat next to her. In her hands was a cream coloured hamster.

"Isn't she pretty? You two got her today for you birthday?" I asked.

"He!" Lexie said as she held the hamster closer to my face, "And his name is Hamlet."

Mum smiled and patted Lexie's shoulder. She relaxed and brought the hamster back to her lap. Mum looked at me and said, "We were going past the pet store while shopping and she saw him in the window."

"Mum said I could have him if I promised to look after him," Lexie finished with a grin.

I smiled back, "Well, you better keep him away from Megadeth and Spawn then." I said as I stood up, and kissed her on the fore head before leaving the room and going upstairs.

When I got to my room I saw dad crouched under my desk, fixing cords from the monitor to the computer. Dylan Coven, my tall, dark blond, muscle clad, super spy dad, despite how he looked was a big softy. Well, at least when it came to his family. From the stories dad's work friends told me when it came to a job, he was not the cuddliest of people to be around. Because of the rules there were lots of things dad couldn't tell me about his work, classified things. Out of consideration for the safety of his family, he was never given truly dangerous things to do, that I knew of. His current cover was a police officer which was all I knew, had to know in case someone asked. The only things not half-truths about my dad was his love for us, his family, and that he'd never lied to me, only never tell me everything.

"You're home early," I said casually as I threw my bag at the end of my bed before sitting next to him on the floor.

"Work didn't need me for that long, just had to run over some plans. Pass the internet cord over there?" Dad asked as he pointed to my bed. I grabbed the cord and gave it to him.

"So, had a good day?" Dad asked as he connected the cord.

"Better than I expected it to be," I answered.

He chuckled lightly, "Did your mother miss a call from the principal today?"

I gave him a half-assed slap across the back, "No dad, I'm saving the fight for tomorrow. Though, I did nearly hit a kid because he kept making jokes only I could hear."

"Were his jokes that bad?"

"Worse, I was biting my tongue trying not to laugh." Dad laughed and I smiled, "However, Marco did turn out OK once he turned it down a notch. He even introduced me to his friend Jake with the promise of two girls "if that's too much boy power for you." I exaggerated what Marco said with my hands.

"Good to hear you're making friends at last," Dad smiled.

"About that, they invited me to go to the arcade with them tomorrow after school. Can I?"

"Yeah sure, don't see why not," He replied as he got off the floor and sat on the chair.

"Now," He gave me a grin as I sat on the table. "To see if I did this right," he pressed the power button, a moment later the monitor lit up.

"So, what are you doing at work? I heard it had something to do with a resort?"

"You know I can't tell you all of it kiddo," he said as he started the start-up process, setting up the master drive and the slave drive.

"Like that's ever stops you," I mocked in a teasing voice.

He sighed, "Some of the world leaders are meeting at the Marriott Resort down the coast. Since I've dealt with most of their nations before they have me coordinating with the other nation's security. Now, why are you really asking and don't just say because you're interested."

I looked at him in defeat. Dad always knew how to read me; it was his job after all to read people after all. "You said that last time we moved that it'll be the last. Well, we moved again so something happened and I want to know what."

He gave me a sad smile, "You know that trip I took last year in May?" I nodded, remembering the two weeks he was away. "Well, things happened and long story short, stuff got complicated and we had to move for safety." I knew from the look on his face that he couldn't tell me anything else. I hate that look and I knew dad hated giving it.

"Ally!" Lexie's voice echoed from downstairs. I took a breath, smiled at my dad before standing up and leaving to go downstairs.

*Morphing Time*

School, Day Two. I was at my locker when I saw Marco again. He was talking to some girl with brown hair and pale skin, nothing special, and he was obviously failing at it. I closed my locker and walked up behind him.

"What?" The girl questioned, clearly annoyed by what he said.

"T'Shondra. I was just saying that I thought it would be a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Marco said in a way that made me think he was trying to be cool.

"Oh, really!" she said, giving him a serious fish-eye. "It would be, huh? For a beautiful girl? But not for me, huh? Is that what you're saying? You just came all the way over here, acting all cool; to tell me I should give my name to some beautiful girl because I'm too much of a pig to have the name?"

Definitely nothing special.

"Can I interrupt here?" I asked. Both looked at me, the girl looked angry, but Marco's face lit up. I looked at the girl, "I'm new here so I think I have the right to say this. Marco is the biggest idiot I've ever met and believe me I've met loads of idiots. Even though that's true, he also has the biggest heart I've ever met. Given that he's an idiot with a lot of heart means that when he says that he likes you, it comes out as a mess of words. The fact that you've taken offense to that means that either a), you are too much of a pig like you suggested earlier or b), you secretly liked what he said to you and are trying to hide it from him with anger. So, which is it, T'Shondra?"

The two of them just stared at me as if I just grew another head. Marco was no longer smiling, instead giving me a look of utter confusion. The girl however looked like she was about to explode by how red she was. I just smiled before grabbing Marco's hand and guiding him away. Once we were out of view Marco stopped.

"That was awesome," Marco said before realization covered his face. "Did you call me the biggest idiot you've ever met?"

"Yes I did," I crossed my arms and gave him a sly smile, "So unless you want a lecture as well I suggest you come up with better ways of giving a compliment, before you get punched." And with that I turned and walked away, leaving a shell shocked Marco behind just as the bell rang.

*Morphing Time*

I took what food I wanted from the lunch line before scanning for Marco or Jake. I saw them at a table near where they were yesterday. As I walked to them I opened my milk carton and took a swig.

*Wham* someone walked right into the arm holding the milk. Cold milk spilled over my shirt and the ground. I turned and saw the pig girl from this morning looking most triumphant as others laughed nearby.

"Oops, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," Pig Girl said with a smirk. I looked around at her laughing friends and in the corner of my eye saw Marco and Jake looking at my direction. I closed my eyes forcing myself to calm down. Normally when someone tried to intimidate me or attempted to 'show off' to friends I would send them to the med bay. Yet, for the first time in a long time I didn't want to do that. I don't know what it was that made me not retaliate in my usually way. Maybe it was the idea of showing my aggressive side in front Marco that made me stop.

Instead, I opened my eyes and walked past the girl to her friends laughing at the scene. "Hi, I'm Alison. I'm new here, I just came yesterday actually. Err, look, um, if you think I'm going to cry over spilt milk then you lot seriously need to come up with better ways of showing off your intelligence. May I suggest that instead of laughing at me, you laugh at the nicely grown snout that T'Shondra here has? However, try not to make her angry or she might just spill milk over you like the ungrateful pig that she is."

The onlookers looked stunned as I turned around and walked up next to pig girl, who again was red. Quietly I said to her, "Don't try your luck with me, T'Shondra. I have been to many schools and have been the new kid many times. Here's the deal, you leave me alone and I leave you alone. That way we avoid any more embarrassing moments for you."

I walked away and to the table Marco and Jake were at. "Hey guys," I said as I sat down next to Marco.

"Ally, are you alright?" Jake asked as he looked at my milk stained shirt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No use crying over spilt milk and all of that."

"Hey Jake. Hey Marco," A tall blond girl who was a little taller than me said as she and another shorter girl with dark skin came over to the table. "Is this the new girl?"

"I'm Alison but most just call me Ally." I said to the girls.

"I'm Rachel, Jake's cousin," The blonde greeted.

"And I'm Cassie," The dark skin girl also greeted. "I'm Rachel's friend."

"Rachel and Cassie," I repeated. "Marco, are these the girls you told me about yesterday?"

"Yeah," Marco answered. "Rachel is Xena, Warrior Princess and Cassie is an animal loving tree hugger."

"You're joking?" I said, playing along.

"I wish I was," Marco teased with a grin.

"They're that bad?"

"Worse than you think."

"You're just as bad as him!" Rachel said as she sat down next to Jake. Cassie sat next to me.

"We saw what happened over there," Cassie asked me, nodding at the direction of the commotion. "Are you alright? You looked like you were about to hit her."

"Yeah, why did you stop?" Rachel said in a voice that sounded like a complaint.

"Normally I would," I answered, scratching the back of my head. "I just didn't feel like explaining to my parents why I was sent to the principal's office for something so trivial."

"Trivial?" Rachel said, her voice questioning. "She walked straight into you. You have every right to show her who's boss."

"I didn't feel like hitting her," I told her.

"So you're either a coward or a liar," Rachel accused.

"Rachel!" Jake warned.

"And?" I continued, ignoring the interruption, "I've embarrassed that girl in front of all those people. Sometimes words are more potent than the fist."

"She would be more embarrassed if you knocked her out!"

"And what good would that do!?"

"More good then walking away!"

"Last time I knocked someone out I broke their nose and got a criminal record for my trouble!" I nearly yelled at her. We lock eyes for a moment before I got up and left, intending to change my top as well as get away from Rachel.

*Morphing Time*

At the end of the day I was at my locker retrieving my things. I wasn't paying attention to the world around me and almost jumped when Cassie tapped my shoulder.

"Oh, hey," I greeted, trying not to sound dismissive.

"Hey, Ally. Are you alright?" She asked. I turned around to face her. "I haven't seen you since first lunch."

"I wasn't hungry so there was no need for me to go to the lunch hall," I said to her when in reality I hadn't eaten since breakfast and could eat a horse right about now.

"Rachel is not all bad once you get to know her," She said. "She's just been under a lot of stress lately," Cassie smiled.

"There is no use in you apologising for her or defending her behaviour. If she wants to say sorry I'll let her, but until then I'll just leave her alone. I don't want to be in another fight in another school." I turned back to my locker to finish grabbing my things.

"How many schools have you been to?" Cassie asked as she came to my side and leaded on the locker next to mine.

"I've moved schools roughly every six months since I was eight," I answered her. In my memory I was revisiting every school I've been too.

"And you're 13 now?"

"14 actually, so yeah, I've been to a lot of schools." Cassie gave me a small smile as I closed my locker.

"Have you tried to keep friends from any of them?"

I hung my head low and gave a nod, "I tried several times. The thing is; long distance friendships only work if both people want it to. As much as I wished for them to, everyone just moves on and you're left behind. Six months is not long enough to keep friends for life, no matter what anyone says."

Cassie gave me a warm kind smile and for the first time in a long time, felt touched. Her eyes held a lot of secrets, all sad and dangerous. At least that's what dad told me that look ment._ 'Always look at the eyes, Ally. That's the first thing you look at when someone is trying to hide things from you.'_ Dad's strong voice echoed though my head. My dad would know what she was hiding, he could always tell. But since I wasn't trained like him, I didn't want to push the envelope by second guessing this girl.

"But I've got my sister," I continued, "She just turned six yesterday. She's real fun to be around. Oh, before I forget, I'm going to the arcade with Marco and Jake. Want to come?"

Cassie shook her head, "I promised my dad that I'll help him in our animal clinic but thanks for the offer."

"Ally!" Someone behind me called my name. I turned to see Marco and Jake coming my way. "I didn't get to ask if you're coming with us this afternoon," Marco said as he came close.

"Yes!" I said, "Yes, I asked and I was allowed. I just need to get my bike and then we can go."

*Morphing Time*

"How did you get so good shooting zombies?" Marco asked as we walked out of the arcade. Marco was on my right and Jake was on his.

I smiled, "My dad got me a BB Gun a few years ago. I practice a lot. Jake, you were brilliant at shooting hoops. You're on the Basket Ball team or something?"

Jake shrugged, "I missed out on being in the team last year. Didn't feel like joining this year."

"That's a shame. You could have been great."

The arcade was next to the movies near the centre of the mall. We kept talking about random stuff like what skateboard wheal was better and who would win out of Iron Man and Bat Man. The boys left me at the bike with a see yah till tomorrow.

Now, I could tackle the construction site.

I crossed the busy main street without taking the lights and rode into the rubble of unfinished buildings. I rode around a little, trying to find some good jumps and dips. When I found what I was looking for I cleared the loose pieces that would get in the way then, lined up my bike.

I started hard. Jumping over several concrete support beams with ease and railing another before I came to the grand finale. For this one I planned to land on top of it, pivot on the spot with my back wheal before jumping off. It didn't go anything like that. The moment I jumped onto the beam it crumbled under my weight. This left me and my bike in a pile of concrete chunks, with the dust settling around me.


End file.
